


Flowers

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU where Nico is dead, I promise this won't happen a lot, M/M, Will gets flowers to bring to nico adn gets caught stealing them, angstttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Will brings Nico flowers every week without fail. When he finally gets aught stealing them from just outside the Demeter cabin, a curious girl pressures Will in to taking her to see if "this girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft"
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 15
Kudos: 139





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this oneshot early because I won't have time to do it in the morning.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this healthy dose of AnGst

Will couldn’t help that the Demeter cabin had the prettiest flowers. 

Every Wednesday, he would pick a few before going to visit his boyfriend. He was careful not to get caught, but somebody must’ve seen him, because he was stopped just before he could cut the stems of this newest batch. “You!” Some girl called, running towards Will, “Yo- You’re the one who’s been picking my flowers!” She exclaimed, gesturing wildly to the colorful buds in Will’s hands.

Will flushed, embarrassed at being caught, “Oh- I’m sorry- I-”

The girl cut him off, noting the red in will’s cheeks, “It’s a girl, isn’t it? They’re for a girl.” She didn’t let Will interrupt or explain, she just kept rambling. “Take them, but I’m coming with you, I need to know that this girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft.” Will opened his mouth to protest, but the girl still refused to hear him out, “No. Don’t argue, just take me to her.”

Will grunted in frustration, not knowing what to do. Surely he couldn’t take this girl to Nico… could he? “You’re not going to like where I’m going.” He said finally, turning in the direction of where he knew Nico’s memorial laid.

“Nonsense.” The girl chided, eagerly following Will through the trees and towards the strawberry patch, “Oooh, this is so romantic~” she cooed, seeming to get more and more excited as they approached.

Will couldn’t help but cringe, fidgeting the little hades figurine that hung around his neck, hoping that the girl would just leave him be. “Please…” he whispered one last time, “Please just leave me be-” he asked one last time, hating the way tears sprung to his eyes as he rounded the last corner to the place where Nico’s ashes were buried under a homemade headstone.

“No- I  _ told  _ you, I have to see this g-” she stopped, maybe because she finally saw the tears tracking down Will’s face, or maybe because she saw the little stone marking the place where Will’s ex-lover laid to rest. “Oh…” She said lamely, stopping, even as will continued forward and sank heavily to the ground.

“Hey Nico” Will whispered, blacing the small bouquet of flowers next to the stone, “I finally got caught stealing flowers-” he whispered, wiping at his eyes with a little laugh. “So… I guess there’s somebody else here to see you now.”

The girl frowned, sinking gingerly next to Will in front of the headstone, “I- I’m so sorry, I should’ve just let you explain-”

“It’s okay. He likes visitors.” 

Will sighed quietly, just sitting in silence for a while before piping up again, “I wish you were still here, sunshine. It would make this a hell of a lot less awkward if I were going to see my alive boyfriend instead of my dead one.” he mumbled, still toying with the Hades figurine.

The girl beside Will froze up again, “He was your boyfriend?” she asked quietly, her hands pressed flat to the ground, “What happened to him?” she asked.

Will frowned at the questions, “Battle of Manhattan.” he said simply, head bowed, “He never came back.”

The girl frowned, “I don’t think this is the right place for him. It’s too boring.” she said suddenly, sitting up and crawling closer to the headstone, “A hero like him deserves some scenery.” she said stubbornly, watching as the grass and strawberry vines around them began to twist in to intricate designs, flowers sprouting from the ground at the hands of the daughter of Demeter.

Will watched in awe, fresh tears in his eyes as the sad patch of dirt sprouted into a beautiful little garden. “Thank you” he breathed, eyes wet with unshed tears, “From both of us.” he added, smiling a sad smile as he gazed at the headstone. 

Though they started off on the wrong foot, Will and the girl would meet up every Wednesday and talk to Nico. Will laughed and smiled for the first time in what felt like forever, and he was truly happy for the first time since Nico had passed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please give me requests, I need them.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Leave feedback in the comments.


End file.
